Icky
Ichy is an unattrective looking humorous Ichthyornis that was formerly with Dil, a giant crocodile. Characterization and appearences Because Ichy has sharper eyesight than Dil, he finds food for the two of them, and calls himself "the eyes". Dil is nearly blind, which is why she is dependant on Ichy to find food for her. However, because of his small size, catching prey is difficult for him. Therefore, Dil, when pointed in the direction of the prey, nabs them/it, and calls herself "the teeth". Ichy and Dil were more partners than friends, as they constantly argue with each other and say they would be better off without each other. This is focused on in their song: "Who Needs You?". However, they stayed together because of their handicaps; Ichy's being size and Dil's being vision. It isn't until the end of the movie when they finally have had enough of each other, and finally split up. Dil slaps Ichy away with her tail, but when she turns around and finds an hungry Elasmosaurus looming overhead of her, she cries out for Icky before getting chased by the'' Elasmosaurus''. While Dil retain her villain nature, as eveidented when she joined the villain leage due to sheer size, teeth, and possable brute force, Ichy has since then reformed from a possible near-death experience. Ichy was found by and became the pet for Emperor Kuzco, but was almost ruined by resently fired Adviser Yzma, who tried to get even by having Facilier turn Kuzco into a Llama, but the plan back fired, and the villains were defeated by The Shell Lodgers. Ichy was given to The Shell Lodge Squad by Kuzco for saving the empire, which by coninidents, he wanted to take part in it. He talks the most in the squad, usually with a sarcastic remark. he also has a dry to not dry sense of humor, but can sometimes go too far, and the shell lougers, notably Shenzi, restricts him by bonking him on the head. He is usually refered to as an ugly bird, this is because he's actselly an ansistery bird, and there for, not resembling more modern birds. He had a sudden reunioun with Dil in Spongebob and friends on the Quest For Camelot and in the end Dil gets chased by the Elsamosaurus again, where Ichy tells her thats not Cynder, who she thought it was. in all, Ichy is like that rude, wise-cracking, never shutting up Uncle to the louge, but he is liked, just restricted to prevent a major upset. In SpongeBob and Friends meet Hercules, it reveals Icky has a cousin named Tzzy. Sayings *"(After getting squished) I hate it when that happens!" *"How's about I give ya' a sock on the nose?(quickly kicking)" *"(In song) You're bitter and you're mad, cause you're as ugly as you're dad!" *"Let me at 'em, Let me at 'em!" *"(Log stuck on neck) Now look what you've done, how'r you gonna fix this?" Audio Log I gotta say, The Louge was quite legit back in the day when I still lived with Kuzco long before I joined them when it was just SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, The Hyenas, Alex and the Madagascar Group, The Kung Fu Panda Gang, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mushu and my bird-buddy Iago running it along with Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Baloo and Bagheera recently joining it. And we didn't take any kind of spit from anyone as the crew got bigger over the years; especially from the Villain Leage, Team Nefarious, The Scourge Empire, and all of those dumb oc villain scatterbrains Scroopie, Msm and Tman pit us against through the cannon and uncannon chronicle series. And Tman was the one who pulled the Shell Louge Squad and our job back from the grave when Scroop was about to throw in the towel when he dealt with copyright proplems when our Youtube series was still on. Heck, anyone that got in the way of us Lougers, tried to mess with us and even tried to take over the United Universe for their own personal gain and tried to pull off their crazy over-kill plans lost everything they had, not just their lives, but their credibility. Still, I am starting to get a bit attached to Iago and Gilda who Scroop paired me with as a couple. She and Iago are great pals. Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Shell Louge Squad Members